Isabella Marie Swan Volturi
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: Bella has lived in Volturi coven for years. Now she is engaged to Aro and the guest for the wedding start to arrive, but one in particular catches her crimson eye. Beta-ed by:glasgowgirl
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

It was three hours after my bedtime. I was dog-tired and not in a good mood, but I wanted to see him. I was having a bad day and he would be the only one who would listen. More than that, he would make it better.

He would sneak into my room after Renee and Charlie had fallen asleep. Sometimes I would still be awake and other times I would already be fast asleep, and not even his icy cold skin could wake me.

When I would wonder why he chose me out of all the pretty girls in town he would tell me I was special. That he couldn't read my mind like he could all the others. It made me feel special in a way, but it also made me feel like a freak.

So here I sit, under my old yellow blanket, in a sit up position, glaring at the open window. It was December!

"C'mon Aro where the heck are you?" I murmured, pulling the blanket tighter around my shoulders.

I heard a dark chuckle come from the corner of the room. That is when I noticed my bedroom door was ajar.

"Aro?" I was about to crawl off my bed, when he appeared, as quick as lightning in front of me.

He was wearing his usual black hood, that covered his eyes, but I knew they were crimson red and clouded with a milky hue. His face was perfect, with his translucently, white skin. His translucent skin only made him look more fragile in my eyes, like he needed protecting, like he needed me. His features were flawless, and framed by his long, jet black hair. Despite his eternal youth, he seemed older.

I shrieked in delight when I saw him and flung myself into his arms, completely forgetting about his marble skin, I bruised my cheek bone. His cold arms wrapped around me and I buried my face in his stone chest.

"My dearest Bella, why are you up so late?"

His velvet voice was what I have been aching to hear, since this mundane day had began. I hugged him all the harder, when his hold began to loosen.

"I really wanted to see you." I whispered. He sighed and sat at the corner of my bed.

"How was your first day of high school?" He asked sitting me down on his lap.

"Horrible, Aro. Just completely, utterly horrible."

I rested my head on his shoulder, and breathed in his vampire scent, which in my opinion smelled of Iris flowers and Italian spice.

"Why?"

"They all made fun of me. Because I'm clumsy and I pretty much know more than the teachers."

Which was true. I couldn't go anywhere without tripping and I spent most of my free time reading college level books.

"I'm sorry my news isn't going to lighten your dark day, Bella."

He leaned away from me, and his bloody red eyes, met my own chocolate brown ones.

"I have to return to Italy." That one velvet coated sentence broke my fourteen year old heart. I looked up at him with hazed eyes, and sniffled.

"Why?" With as much volume as I could muster. He smoothed my wild, brown hair.

"Marcus and Caius need me back in Volterra. And I need you." Aro hooked a finger under my chin and let his stone lips glaze my forehead. "Will you come with me?"

That question was enough to stop my breathing for a moment.

_This is what you've always wanted. _I thought to myself.

"What about Renee and Charlie?" I asked. They were the only thing I would be leaving behind.

"Do they listen to your problems, my Bella?" There was a good point. "Do they know how those kids tease you?" There's another.

"There always busy." I muttered. Aro ran his fingers through my dark, chocolate brown hair.

"I'm never too busy for you, Bella." He said in his angel tone voice, when he really should have the devils, and he knew it too.

Once I had told him of a girl named Jessica who had pulled my hair. The next day she was found in the middle of the woods, all her glossy curls hacked off. At first I had laughed, then I scolded Aro, although he had given his two favorite guards, free range to any punishment without killing her.

I pondered on the idea of leaving Forks for a few moments. Then Jacob's face appeared in my head. He was Charlie's, best friends only son. I knew he liked me, I might break his heart as well. But I loved Aro. My vampire king.

"What's your answer Isabella?" He asked after my long pause. I looked at the old wooden floor and fondled my old yellow blanket.

"Will I become a vampire..._like you_?" I asked quietly. He smiled.

"Of course. My dear girl, of course, but we will have to wait until you are a little older."

"Then my answer is..."

_No turning back after you say that word! _The voice inside my head screamed.

"Yes." He smiled triumphantly, then lifted me off the bed bridal style and over to the window. When he wasn't looking, I snatched the picture of my parents and myself, from on top of my night stand.

"Hold on tight, Bella." He ducked out of the window, and I pressed my lips together, willing myself not to scream. It was a twenty foot, freaking drop.

When we hit the ground he landed gracefully, his hood floated around him like black wings. He straightened his long legs, and then walked promptly off the lawn and into the woods, in doing so his hood fell off his head, and his raven wing hair could be seen.

"Felix, Demetri." He greeted the two dark haired vampire guards.

They stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, and then I saw them, the ones who did Aro's dirty work.

The one with the lighter colored hair, Demetri, smirked at Felix. "She said yes. I get your kills for a week."

Aro continued onward not paying any mind to their squabble. Demetri finally joined Aro by his side and looked down at me. His red eyes didn't scare me, so I met them without a gasp of shock, as they searched my face. He raised an eyebrow then spoke, in a deep, heavily accented voice.

"She resembles my little sister, Master." His crimson eyes scanned over me. I smiled at him and he smiled, hesitantly, back before falling back to Felix and glancing at me every now and then, murmuring things I couldn't hear.

* * *

The heat of Volterra, Italy flooded through me and at times I felt it was difficult to breathe, but Aro's cold, stone arms stayed wrapped around me, keeping me cool from Italy's intense climate change. It's was almost insane to be dressed in such thick clothes in this heat, but these were Jane's –another vampire around the same age as me…well the _appearance _of my age- clothes and since vampire's skin sparkled, I'd have to make do with them until I got new ones.

The castle on the hill caught my eye and my jaw dropped.

Scooting closer to the window I took it all in and I felt Aro's cool breath near my ear.

"This is your new home Isabella." He said.

* * *

**Ten years later...**

I looked around my old bedroom in Volturi Castle.

All my personal things had been moved to Aro's rooms, but the memories here still lingered in my mind and I decided to convert it into a study.

The high, black stone ceiling held a million year old chandelier made out of glass, that when the light hit it just right it would light up the entire room like a vampire caught in the sunlight. The floors were marble black and a white Persian rug lay in the corner next to the ebony fire place. My four post canopy bed had a dark blue comforter and black drapes hanging loosely from it.

My mind flicker to the nights Aro and I spent in it.

I would have blushed...if I still could.

Aro had, personally, turned me into a vampire on the eve of my nineteenth birthday, which was now five years ago.

I glanced in the mirror of my old room –that Felix had yet to move. My moon pale skin glittered, due to the open windows. My red eyes glowed like rubies, and never failed to make Aro's breathing quicken when I looked his way. My waist length dark brown, almost black hair, held its healthy sheen, the sides pulled back in two neat braids.

I looked down at my hand to see my engagement ring. It was a wide gold band with a large red ruby nestled upon it, with two diamonds spaced out on the on the sides, framing the center stone, where the marriage rings two black diamonds would fit perfectly.

I pulled my black cloak, to hide my blood red dress, and headed out into the hallway to meet Jane, who had been waiting for me. Over the years we had become good friends, after my months of having to borrow her clothes and suffering an almost heat stroke because Heidi was on a mission. Today the young vampires hair was pulled back into a no nonsense bun and dark eyeliner ringed her eyes.

Jane's eyes were crimson too. Aro told me that not all vampires had red eyes, some had gold eyes or amber, but that was because of their different diets.

"Mistress Isabella, Demetri has arrived with more guests for the wedding."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Jane. I'll see you at the gathering later." She continued to skip down the hallway as I ran down the corridors to meet Demetri at the entrance.

Demetri had been my bodyguard-best friend-older brother, ever since I had come here. I told him all my secrets and in turn he told me his.

We played pranks on Felix, and explored the city on stormy days. I hadn't seen him in four weeks, but more and more vampire's arrived baring notes from him to me.

Felix, being a quite large vampire, flattened himself against the wall as I flew by.

He had also trained with me when I was learning how to control my powers as a newborn.

My gift was to shield and protect my family, whenever we went into battle. I have also learned over the years that I'm a mind reader, albeit a weak one though. I could only pick up on strong thoughts.

I rounded the corner, and stopped to watch the door leading to Volterra from the castle.

A few moments later the door opened, and I saw Demetri leading seven new vampires into the castle. The sudden burst of light made the vampire's skin to sparkle in the light. When the door was shut I started running again.

"DEME-TRI!" I yelled, as I lunged at him. This was a usual thing –I jump, he catches me- though I always try and see if I could catch the famous hunter off guard.

The vampire turned around quickly, and grabbed me out of the air. The odd scene probably looked something from a ballet, or a figure-skating duo.

Normally I wouldn't act like this, because of my reputation to uphold, but I missed _my 'brother'_.

"Isabella. It's so good to see you," he smiled.

I laughed and Demetri pulled me down into a fierce hug then set me down, carefully minding my brand-new heels. "Is it possible that you've become more beautiful than Heidi?"

"Oh, go and tell her that. See how much of you comes back."

_Has Demetri found a mate? _It was the leader's thoughts that spiraled into my mind. I looked over Demetri's shoulder to see a blond, male.

I laughed.

"Thanks Demetri The leader of this coven thinks I'm your mate." I informed him, and then we laughed again.

_"Your fiancé would get a good kick out of that." _Demetri whipped the smile from his face and looked down at the vampires.

"Isabella, these are the Cullen's; Master Aro's favorite guests."

I looked at the pale, but slightly flushed skin and the golden eyes of the new vampires. A few had smiles, others looked ready to kill. I smiled brightly at each of them anyway.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I said, as I shook the hand of the caramel haired female.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle." I shook his hand as well. He was the leader. I could this by the way he stood and the tone of his thoughts.

"You've certainly brought life to this old place, Isabella." said Carlisle. I offered a smile in return.

"This is Rosalie." He pointed to a golden haired female, who could almost out shine Heidi, in a beauty pageant.

"Rosalie's husband, Emmett." Then he gestured to a tall male, with dark curls, and dimples, almost as big as Felix. I wondered why he wasn't a part of our guard.

"Alice." He pointed to a small girl, with pixie-cut hair, and a smiley face. I decided I already liked her best, out of this coven.

"And this is her husband Jasper." Then he once again pointed to a man with honey blond hair and a stone face. I noticed a few faded scars that marred his perfect features and I wonder where they'd come from. Battle scars?

"And this is Edward." Alice said gesturing to a bronzed haired male, with flat black eyes. He was glaring at me with a frustrated face.

Demetri went into his big brother mode and glared down at him intimidatingly. A dark eyebrow raised and his arms crossed his chest. "Is there a reason why you're glaring at my little sister?"

Edward's head snapped back to me, then to Demetri. We looked nothing alike except for the red eyes and pale skin. But the dark hair and Italian heritage was probably what provoked the misunderstanding of us really being siblings.

"Oh," I stepped forward, moving Demetri out of my way with a deliberate push.

"Aro told me about you. You're the mind reader. Well, I wouldn't waist the brain power, I'm what they call a Shield, no vampire powers work on me. Also, I can pick up thoughts. Only strong ones though, so you don't have to worry about me being in your head."

"Interesting." Carlisle said. "Nonetheless do you know why we're here? Demetri just came to us, telling us that it was important."

"Don't try that Carlisle, Isabella knows better than anyone else to not let the secret slip. Master Aro will tell you, when you have a gathering with him." Demetri smirked. "That is in one hour. You should wear something nice."

"Isabella!" Heidi's voice came from down the hallway. "Get over her, now!"

"Oh, someone please shoot me. Coming." I smiled at the Cullen's. "Nice meeting you all. I look forward to seeing you all at the gathering. Bye Demetri, and remember you owe me for leaving and not saying goodbye."

Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Isabella, it was Master Aro's request that I leave right away. I can't disobey him."

"You've got no guts _brother_." I _tsk__ed, _and ran back down the hallway and to where Heidi was currently located.

"You have your dress fitting in two minutes, wedding dresses don't make themselves." She impatiently tapped her Prada clad foot, and started down the hall after me.

"Sorry Heidi. I got distracted." I glanced back at the Cullen vampires.

I had much to learn about them...

* * *

**QueenVamp,**

**Hello, this story has been edited.  
9/27/10**


	2. Chapter 2

Insane Vampire-Okay still don't have a lot of reviews...as a writer they are my oxygen and you people are suffocating me! T-T

Sane Vampire-Okay please read then review! ^_^

* * *

I looked in the full length mirror in Heidi's room and smiled.

Heidi had done an ever so wonderful job with my wedding dress.

It was a strapless, a deep red that almost made it look like blood and the front corset had black-violet sequins embroiled into it. Under the red silk layer was another layer of black then tall black stilettos. But hey Aro was a lot taller than me.

"Heidi its beautiful!" I exclaimed, turning to see the back V line and the silk strings that held the corset.

"Are you sure? Don't you want a traditional white? It was just guess work so..." Heidi put the extra material in wooden chest. And put that back on the shelf in her design studio.

"It's perfect. Just don't let Aro see it. I'm warning you Heidi, he'll ruin ever thing." Heidi just laughed.

"Okay, okay. Get into the dress your wearing to the meeting. Aro wants to show you off to the new vampires."

It took Heidi and me both at least twenty minutes to get the dress off and not rip it. After it was safely under lock and key in Heidi's all exclusive closet. Which probable had more clothes than anyone in Volterra put together.

The dress I picked out for the gathering was black. It was a beautiful dress but the design was very simple. It was low cut and had a cut in the front of it going up to my knee. Then a thin black choker.

Then Heidi did my hair. She curled it into perfect ringlets then pulled back the sides, and let my bangs hang in my face, with a black rose.

Heidi was just told to wear her usual black cloak. It was a sham because her lavender Victorian dress was to die for. It was sleeve less with a V neck and complemented Heidi's oh so sleek curves.

Quickly we raced down the hallway and I meet Felix at the door. He put his finger to his lips and listened to the conversation in the throne room.

"Alright Aro," said an unfamiliar voice. "Were all gussied up and were here of all places."

"Also your smiling like a Chester puss." Edward spat, there was a curving hiss in his voice. Heidi and I laughed silently.

"Why are we here?" That was Carlisle's voice.

"Why are you having a shield block your mind from me?" That was Edward's again. True there was another Shield here, but my gift was stronger.

"Don't worry I not going to kill any of you. I just have some very great news." Aro's voice was above joy. "I'm betrothed."

I heard all the vampires suck in a quick breath of unneeded air. Making a low whispering sound.

"Aro that's wonderful." I heard Carlisle again, his voice was...surprised. "To whom?"

All the sudden the doors opened and I stood tall. Demetri joined my side at once and Heidi guarded my other side. The vampires all turned and we cut through the crowd effortlessly.

I saw Aro sitting on is throne in between his brothers, looking as handsome as the first day I'd met him. I couldn't help but smile as I walked through the crowd of vampires. Both gold and red eyed.

I walked around the large manhole in the middle of the room, that lead to the city. When I was close enough he stood and helped me onto the platform and kissed my cheek.

_"She's beautiful." "SO lucky." "Queen of all vampires." "Ruby eyes."_

I picked up from their minds.

My eyes settled on the Cullens. Alice was whispering something about the future to Jasper and Rosalie was talking to Emmett about my ring. Esme and Carlisle had entwined fingers, watching us. But I didn't see Edward. Then I spotted him behind his family, looking dark and distant.

I looked up at Aro and smiled. He was starring out into the crowd.

"So I wanted to have a small wedding, but Bella wanted all the vampires to come." He said later on as we talked to the Denali coven. They had the strange gold eyes as well. Them and the Cullens' were friends or distant family.

I pinched Aro's arm and smiled at Carmen, the "Mother" of the three younger girls.

"Well I wanted to meet more vampires."

"How long have you been a vampire, Isabella?" Eleazer, Carmen's mate, asked. Everyone was calling me Isabella, because Aro said it was more formal. But he called me Bella.

"For five years." I said. Carlisle and Esme then walked up to us. Then Alice and Rosalie.

"How did you two meet?" Alice asked. I looked down at the small pixie girl.

"Well I was living in Forks, Washington with my mom and dad. When I met Aro one night."

"The moment I looked at her I knew she was special." Aro said.

"How old were you?" Esme asked. I looked at Aro a little embarrassed.

"I-I was fourteen." I looked at them to see how they'd take it. Alice just kept smiling.

"Aww, that's romantic." Rosalie gushed. I smiled at her.

I heard someone call Aro's name. Aro unlocked his arm from mine. "I'll find you later Bella." He kissed my jaw and went over to the owner of the voice.

"C'mon Isabella." Alice chirped graving my hand. "I'll introduce you to some friends." Her and Rosalie dragged me through the vampires. All sent a me a glance and stepped out of my way. All had cautious faces, I smirked. Their thoughts were what I expected too.

_"The princess." "Out of the way." "Aro would kill if any were to disgrace her."_

"You said you lived in Forks?" Rosalie asked, calling my attention from my people's thoughts. I nodded. "We live there too. Who were your parents?"

"Charlie and Renee Swan." I answered.

"Oh," Alice sounded sad.

"What?"

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but they divorced a few years ago." I nodded evenly, then though I felt like my heart was being ripped out. It was important to keep an image in front of a crowd.

"Before I left with Aro. They were arguing. They would have divorced anyway."

Alice suddenly stopped. "Alice? Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie gave Alice a firm nudge. Alice's golden eye widened.

"A-aro arguing with Heidi...hes' trying to see your dress!" Alice grabbed my shoulder and gave me a shake.

"You are a very strong little girl." I said before she tows me off to find Aro with Heidi.

I saw Aro and Heidi muttering mutably and suddenly Aro reached for Heidi's hand. She jumped back three feet and Alice jumped in front of her. Aro looked ready to tar through them both them I stepped into the picture.

My red eyes were flaring like wild fire. My arms crossed my chest and my face was like a stone.

"Aro Volturi." I said in the most venomous voice possible. He looked like a scolded puppy for a moment then reached out for me. I took a swift step back the turned my back to him.

All the vampires were watching our little dance and some where laughing or talking about how much trouble Aro was in.

"Forgive me?" I shook my head and glared at the wall. Aro quick spun me around and held me close to him, I couldn't move. I might be a newer vampire and very strong, but strength came with age and Aro had that on his side. "Please? I'm sorry. Just a little excited for the wedding. Do you want me to drop dead when I see you?"

Aro's red eyes were pleading and made him look so young. I snarled and showed a lightly pointed canine. Aro gave me a squeeze and muttered a few lovely words in Italian. Sweet promises of making up for his behavior and apologizes.

I sighed and took his face between my hands and butterfly kissed his bottom lip. "I hate you so much right now." I put my forehead on his chin. I didn't want to see his smile of triumph. He had a power over me that I could understand. His smile would make me smile and make me forget my anger.

Vampires without mates sighed in awe. But my big mouthed brother-in-law, Caius had to break the moment.

"They've been going back in forth on this all week!" He yelled. I shifted our position so Aro's arm was around my waist and smiled at Caius.

"That's because your brother is as nosy as you are." That earned a few chuckles and Cauis sulked over to the throne.

"I'm not nosy. Am I?" He muttered.

"Sweetie of course you aren't." His wife, Athenodora, comforted him.

"Why do you sound like your lying?"

"I'm your wife its what I do." That got the vampires to start laughing again.

After our little show I'd talked and made friends with almost every vampire in the room. The nomads, the covens, gold eyes, red eyes, amber eyes, black eyes.

But Aro really wanted to talk with Carlisle. They were friends and Aro said he was fascinated with his blood lust control. Of course, Aro is a man of learning. He finds himself fascinated with the simplest of things that most would over look. He keeps me thinking.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, how are you? How are the werewolves in Washington?" This caught me off guard.

"Werewolves?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"There really shape shifters, but still there very interesting creatures." I smiled eagerly. Aro's child-like learning had rubbed off on me.

"Can you tell me about them?" I didn't wait for his response, I just turned to my fiancee and said. "Aro I'm going to speak with Edward." I left Aro's side, which I'd been glued to for more then an hour, and grabbed Edward's upper arm and lead him to an uncrowded sitting area. Where blood, animals and human, was being served.

When I looked at Edward his eyes were wide and his gold eyes darkened a bit. I tilted my head to the side and he quick sat on a black wood chair of a table, looking slightly embarrassed and boyish. I sat on a stool of the blood bar.

"Well in our early years of living in Forks...." I cut him off.

"Forks? You live in Forks?" I realized that Alice had already told me that, but I was only interested in the news of my parents right now.

"Um, yes. Have you ever been?" My eyes saddened at the thought of Charlie.

"T-That's where my family lives. Alice told me that my dad got a divorce with my mom."

"Oh,....I'm very sorry." He looked away.

"Its alright. Please go on." I slammed my hand down on the table to catch the bartender's attention. "The usual." I took a glass of human AB positive.

"Well in our early days of living there we came across a pack of wolves. We made a treaty with them and we're not aloud to turn a human in the state of Washington anymore, or we start a war. When we returned this year they've been going on and on about a female girl named Bella Swan. She went missing ten years ago. They want to start a war and their chief Jacob- hey are you alright?"

"My parents called me Bella. Ten years ago I was fourteen and that's when I met Aro."

"Very sorry. I seem to be bring up a lot of bad memories aren'tI?" I bobbed my head but kept smiling.

"So there chief...Jacob? As in Jacob Black?" I asked. He nodded.

"You knew him?"

"Yes, old semi-crush." I smiled at the memory of the thirteen year old Jacob. Then I pictured him older and a wolf. "He's a good kid."

"Good kid? Ha. He tried to rip my head off last week." Edward chuckled. I smiled. "I wasn't even near the bounder line."

After Edward told me everything he knew about werewolves he started to open up to me more. I learn he was turned in 1918, he was seventeen years old and dieing in a hospital when Carlisle found him and turned him.

* * *

QueenVamp- Was it good? Was it bad? TELL ME AND REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sane Vampire- I'm soooo happy today! I saw all the reviews and I'd like to thank each and every-

Insane Vampire- Okay we get it! Thank you everyone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I returned to Aro's room that night I noticed he still wasn't there. Weird.

I walked into the room and then realized this was the exact spot where I stood when I first saw the fragile side of Aro. I closed my eyes and started to remember the dim human memory.

**~Flashback~**

I'd been living in Volterra for a few months now and I just recently learned that Aro and the rest of the Volturi feed off humans. It took me a few days, but I was able to accept it. Although Aro felt horrible.

He'd said that he'd from now on feed off animals and become a golden eyed vampire, for me. I'd smiled and encouraged him as did his brothers, but Aro had been living off humans for thousands of years before I came along.

We all knew I'd be a matter of time and the scent of blood before Aro snapped. Felix and some other guards had started bets. When I'd catch them doing that they stopped. Even if they were vampires and I was human, they feared me. I was the someday-to-be Queen of Volterra and Aro's princess. They knew well enough not to piss off the boss.

Marcus had come for me one night and lead me to Aro's room. Aro had been acting wierd today, he'd locked himself in his room. Now I saw that it had been busted open, no doubt Caius's doing.

"Aro caught the scent of human blood, Isabella. He grieving. He's afraid that you'll be ashamed of him." Marcus informed me. I sprinted forward, toward Aro's room.

I heard his fist come down on Aro's oak desk, hard. "What would Bella think of you!? _What would she think?! _Hide from her won't help, Aro!"

I looked into the room and saw Aro sitting on the floor. Face in hands, hands bloody. Even I could smell the blood.

Not knowing what I was thinking I started walking toward him. He wasn't moving, but I knew he could already scened me. Caius reached out for me, but Marcus stopped him.

"They need to talk, Caius." He turned to me with a look of reasurance. "Go on Isabella." He started to pull Caius into the hallway muttering about how he punched the eight-foot tall door in.

I knelt in front of Aro who sat unmoving. "Aro..." I took his wrists in both my hands and pulled them away. Of course he let me cause if he wanted they won't have moved.

I kept my face even at sight of Aro's eyes. They were the bloodiest I've ever seen. It almost looked like the blood of his victims was swirling around in his eyes. They weren't even clouded. Blood was even on his lips and on his chin. Aro got the wrong idea about my reaction and closed his eyes tightly.

I sighed and put my arms around Aro's broad shoulders then pulled him to lie on my lap. I stroked his jet black hair.

"I'm a monster, Bella, don't pretend I'm not." I gave his hair a yank, knowing it wouldn't hurt.

"Now don't you go anti-vampire on me Aro. This is what your used to and its okay. And I don't want you back on that diet, your in pain 'cause it doesn't satisfy you and you spend less time with me. Gold isn't a good color on you anyways."

"All the guards were expecting me to fail and I did." I brushed a stray hair out of his face. He was watching me.

"Everyone messes up Aro. Even vampires, like you." I smiled at him.

**~End of Heartfilled Flashback~**

I felt two strong arms snake around my waist. I smile.

"Why are you staring off into space, Bella?" Aro asked, his lips were at my ear.

"Just thinking and remembering." I turned around in his hold and face the almost six foot vampire. I kissed him tenderly.

The next morning I was in Aro's room by myself. I jumped over to my closet and started digging for a hunting outfit. I started throwing things out of my closet to get to the way back of the rows and rows of cloths.

"Bella?" I heard Aro say. I turned back to see him.

"Morning Aro. Have you seen my hunti-relaxing clothes." I smiled hoping he'd drop it, but nothing ever got past Aro.

"Why do you need hunting clothes?" He manoeuvred around my destroyed closet.

"Well for the theme of my wedding dress I need my eyes to be amber-red." I said. Also I wanted to try the Cullens' diet.

Aro frowned and I knew he was thinking about the time he tried the diet. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Heidi, through them out." My red eyes flared.

"I tore apart my closet for nothing then?" Aro nodded. I pushed past him and into the hallway towards Heidi's room. I was wearing a red dress shirt and black pants nothing special.

I saw Heidi in the garden talking to Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya. I jumped out the window and hit the ground hard, but on my feet. Heidi caught my rage and started running around the yard.

"Heidi you evil, fashion police, vampire!" I lunged at the spot where she was just standing. "I just spent a hour taring apart my closet for something you threw away!" Heidi and the other were laughing.

"Sorry Isabella, but they where hunting cloths and you don't need them." Heidi jumped in a tree and smiled.

"But I want my eyes to be amber for the wedding! Heidi first you almost blow the dress's cover then you mess my eye color. What more can you do!?" I jumped after her. And she started running. I fallowed.

We ran over the grounds, around the walls, then to the courtyard where Demetir and Edward where talking. Heidi hid behind Demetir as I got in a hunting crouch ready to pounce.

"Bella, what are you two fighting about now?" Demetir asked.

"Heidi, through away my jeans and T-shirt that I was going to wear hunting. I want to have amber eyes for the wedding as a sign of respect for both gold and red eyed vampires."

Edward just stared at me, like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I snarled at Heidi.

"God, you girls and your weddings I'll tell ya." Demetir stared to walk away and Heidi fallowed. I stood up strait and smoothed my shirt.

"I could take you hunting." Edward said. I turned to him in shock.

"Huh?" I looked over Edward appearance. A light blue dress shirt and brown pants. His eyes were still a flat, lifeless black with purplish bruises under them.

"I will take you hunting. Its your first time hunting animals right?" I nodded and he lead me to the gate into the city. Then to the woods.

"Alright, I think I can take it from here." I said once I saw a deer resting in the grass. I got down low in the the grass and waited for the perfect moment to strike. The deer caught my sent and started to get up, then I jumped.

It jumped back and started running. I landed excally where it was standing. I laughed and jumped after it. This time I tackled it the ground and broke its neck. I then sunk my teeth into its neck and let the deer's warm blood fill me.

"Not bad." Edward said once I found him again. "But let's try something...bigger." He gave a challenging smile. I whipped the blood off my mouth with my ruined shirt.

"Bring it on."

Edward found a bear in a tree with another bear equal in size. I smiled.

"So which one you want?" I asked looking up at the snarling animals.

"Ladies first." Edward gestured towards the tree.

"Oh, such a gentlemen." I rolled my eyes and jumped up the tree. I grabbed one of them and we both fell to the ground at warp speed. Before the bear could try and kill me and sunk my teeth into his neck let my venom flow, to weaken him before draining the body completely.

When I stood I saw that the side of my shirt was ripped exposing most of my stomach. "Perfect." I muttered. Edward rose from the other bear and stared at me.

"You okay Isabella?" I nodded and tucked my shirt into my pants making the cut less noticeable.

"Well I never really liked this shirt anyways." I fixed my hair and leaned against the tree. "Do my eyes look amber now?" I asked and stared strait into his now golden ones.

"Um, yes they look amber colored, after a few more hunting trips they will be." I smiled and started walking back to the city. Edward fallowed me like a puppy.

"How did you meet Aro?" He asked. I looked at him then thought back.

"Well it was my last day of Junior High and I was going to LaPush to see Jacob, 'cause Charlie and Billy wanted to watch a game. Jacob and I talked in the backyard for awhile then he started telling me about vampires and werewolves. I was really interested in the stories that he told, but my favorite character was always the female vampire, with knee length golden hair. Jacob described her so well.  
After the stories Jacob went back inside, I forget why, then I heard something in the trees. It was Aro talking to Felix. Aro said, 'These are the wolfs that killed my late bride' and Felix was going on about the stories that Jacob was telling me. After that I walked into the woods and I met Aro. He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen, but he looked so breakable to me. He was surprised that his power didn't work on me and he started visiting me on a regular basis. It was the best summer of my life." I sighed.

"Then?" Edward urged on.

"Then...summer came to an end. Charlie and Renee were fighting more then ever, they never listened to me when I had problems anymore. We all started to just drift away from each other and I grew closer to Aro. When he came to talk to me that night he told me he had to go back to Volterra and he asked if I wanted to go with him." I glanced at Edward who was hanging on my every word. "I said yes and left my family behind. Looking back it seems selfish, I know. But me leaving was able to bring them together for eight more years before the split."

I sighed and waited for Edward to say something.

"Doesn't it bother you a little that he was married before?"

"Sometimes, yes. But I don't judge people by there past, I accept people for who they are. That's why I took vampires really excising so well." I laughed.

"Your too kind of a person." Edward muttered. I patted his shoulder and headed to my room to change out of my shreadred clothes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Insane Vampire- A little Edward x Bella there, also a few flashbacks and heart warming moments of Aro x Bella. All n' all a good chapter.

Sane Vampire- Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Insane Vampire-I got lots of reviews! YEAH!

Sane Vampire- So did I...

QueenVamp- Its my ideas.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around the enormous library. It was a circular room with walls and balconies of books.

"Marcus! Are you here?" I yelled. When looking for a signal, million years old vampire the best place to look is the library.

Marcus's dark head peeked over the railing of the balcony of his own personal section of books. There was a whole living room setting up there and his own office that held records of every vampire ever made.

"Ah, Isabella. What brings you to my library?" I jumped and landed on the railing next to Marcus.

"No reason." I stepped down and sat in a large leather chair. Marcus returned to his book on the stand. "What are you reading?"

"Huh, nothing. Its just drawing the border of werewolf territory, in our maps for future travels." I stood and looked at the old book-map. Marcus carefully had drawn a a border line covering almost half of Washington and most of the other states surrounding it.

"Territorial aren't they?" I asked. Marcus nodded.

"Edward and Carlisle were just here to help me." I nodded and scanned over the map. I could feel Marcus's gaze. "I see."

"What?" I turned to him.

"Young Cullen has grown feelings for you, my dear." I jumped back at Marcus's calm tone.

"I think of Edward as a friend." I said. Marcus tilted his head.

"He's rather intrigued by you." I stared blindly at Marcus. He crossed the room and took a heavy book off the shelve and sat down. "Hm, so you do think of him as just that. Shall I have Chelsea, weaken your bound to him?"

"No, I deal with this myself Marcus. Still I cannot believe that you'd think I'd be unfaithful to Aro." Marcus bobbed his head.

"Sorry, Isabella. I'm just informing you." I heard the door open. I looked down at whom ever came in and saw Edward. He didn't see me yet so I decided to watch what he did. "Speak of the devil." Marcus muttered.

"Marcus hush!" I whispered. "I need to think about how to deal with him so I'm going to my balcony." I looked down at Edward reading and jumped to my balcony and sat down to think.

"Bella?" Damn it! "Are you here?" Edward called. I watch Marcus rise from his chair and walk to the edge of his balcony.

"Sorry Edward. Isabella isn't here. She spends so much time reading here that her sent lingers." Edward nodded. "Of course you'd know her sent." Edward's eyes went wide at Marcus's almost savage voice. Marcus's frowning face turned up at bit, in a smirk.

"What?"

"Have you forgotten my gift boy? I can see your feelings towards my brother's fiancee? I trust you won't do anything rash Edward?" Edward glared golden daggers. I stared wide-eyed I realized I was out of my chair and halfway leaning off the railing watch Edward's reactions.

Of course then he saw me. When his eyes met mine I fell. I quickly righted my fall and landed on the calf of my heels. My white dress fluttered around me like angel wings and I the white shoes didn't break under the impact.

I quick stood and watched Edward move from behind the desk. I turned my face from his sight and walked towards the door. I looked up at an amused Marcus. "Thank you, Marcus." I hit the door and started running like crazy. Edward was right behind me and he was faster.

"Isabella, will you please talk to me?" I quick stopped and he kept running.

"No." I started running the other direction and found my old room. I quick shut the door and locked it. Even though it wouldn't do anything Edward would get the message. I smelled him run by, then heard him punch a wall.

I walked into my old closet and pried open a loose floor board with my hands. When it finally gave I saw what I'd always kept hidden: My parent's picture. I lifted it from the floor and looked at my parents. I studied every detail of my father's young face and my mother proud smile for the baby, me, in her arms.

I brushed off the dust and saw my mother's half albino complexion. Then my father's chocolate brown eyes. My old eyes.

I sighed and walked out of my old room, then to my new room. I found a forest green blouse and jeans, that I bought off Rosalie. After I changed I put my hair into a ponytail and pulled on my black trench coat. Then packed my backpack with other shirts and money I could use. Then my parent's picture.

When I walked into the hall Aro was there. I smiled and through my arm around his neck, then caught him in a kiss. Aro ran a hand through my long hair.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"I...Alice told me my parents divorced and I wanted to check up on him. I'm just going to watch him then I coming right back. Don't worry I'm not going to be a runaway bride." I fingers the ends of his long hair.

Aro frowned he could see something was wrong. "Any other reason why your trying to get away for a few days?"

I sighed and stepped away from him. "I'm sure Marcus will be happy to tell you." I stepped behind him and looked at Demetri. "Don't let him kill anyone." Demetri nodded.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~After a long plane trip~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked into my old house. Same old couch. Same old flooring and walls. But the plasma TV was new. Charlie walked into the room and put a six pack of beer on the coffee table, then retreated to the kitchen for chips. I was watching thrugh the window.

Only a few gray hairs made themselves know of Charlie's dark brown head. He got a bit of a gut and...

I smelled something foul. I stopped breathing and found the source. An old red truck pulled into the driveway and two people got out. I couldn't run they already saw me.

I turned to face the car and who I saw almost killed me...again. Billy and Jacob Black. Jacob's snarled at me. Billy looked at me. Jacob stood in front of Billy. Protecting him.

I glared into Jacob's black eyes and smiled weakly. "Hi." Jacob glared, then his started to get into a stance to pounce at me.

"What are you doing here leach!?" He growled. I put my hands in front of me to stop him.

"Its me! Bella!" I said. Jake's face froze and Billy looked like he might have a heart attack.

"Bella? No your not! She was kidnapped when..."

"When I was fourteen. Then housed by a coven of vampires until I turned nineteen, then was turned." I smiled and Jacob stood up strait. he was taller then Aro and more muscular then Demetri. "Ha, you got so big. Where did the time go?" I joked laughing, but it killed me to see them.

"Bella, why are you here?" Billy asked. I looked back in the window.

"I'm going to get married and..." I fiddled with my coat sleeve. "I wanted to see how he was doing. Renee lives in Florida and I can't go their for obvious reasons so..." I let my voice trail off. Jake took a step forward, then I got defensive. "I'm not past the border! You can't hurt me!" I hissed.

Jake put his hands up in response. "Who took you?"

"I left this place willingly, Jake. I wasn't happy." Jake's black eyes went wide. "But I am now, every since I met my fiancee."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just wanted to clear that up so you'd stop dogging the Cullen coven. Ha ha, get it? Dogging? Your a werewolf." I laughed, then smiled. "Well anyway we gathered almost every vampire in the world to tell them about your new found, extended territory so they'd leave you alone. Your the chief so I think that's some good news."

"Who's we?" Its like he didn't even hear me.

"I can't tell you." I said. Even though Jake was appearing friendly I was going to have him know where my family lives.

"Wait...back up. Your getting married?" My eyes grew wide.

"Sorry, said too much. Still do that when I'm nervous. Bye." I started running. Then I heard tearing of clothing and I could smell a big, wolf. The size of a horse, with rusty red fur chasing me. I jumped up in a tall tree and sat on a branch and watched him.

After awhile two more wolves joined him. One that was pure white **(Leah) **started clawing at the tree, but Jacob barked at her.

"Scratch at that tree all you want. You can't hurt me." Then a large black one **(Paul) **rammed into the tree it started to fall and I jumped to another. "Well your no fun."

Jacob barked at them again and they barked and they through him questioning looks. Jacob's head bobbed and I made a run for it.

_Last time I ever come home..._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tada!


	5. Chapter 5

QueenVamp- Now to talk to my fans! Your letter is next to your name.

For GiveMeOneGoodReason- Thank you for being a loyal fan to all my stories.

For RangerRainbow- I know I'm evil. Thank you for the complement. And I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve for this story, so you better review.

For AnniesNotOkayMJ- You are annoying but in a good way. Sorry for my bad spelling.

Insane Vampire- Now on with the story....ACTION!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I gazed down at the wolves. I'd ran all the way to La Push just for this. I pretended to jump off the cliff, one with water at the bottom and they jumped too.

Three wolve head just coming to the surface of the cold, ocean water. Leah looked horrible, trying to climb back up the cliff to get me. Paul was just swimming around like a happy puppy. Jacob was glaring at me.

"Sorry Jake I had to do it." I shrugged and started walking back to Forks, when I heard Leah howl. Calling for reinforcements.

"Okay just for that Leah I'm coming after you when your sleeping!" I jumped off the cliff and landed on an ledge. I spotted Leah just getting out of the water. I glanced around noticing all the wolf pack was gathering on the beach.

Jacob was barking at them and they retreated to the woods and came out in human form, all were male dressed in shorts or sweat pants. I jumped down from the ledge to meet them.

"Thank you Jacob." I turned to still wolf form Jacob. Leah walked out of the woods in a damp, summer dress, it seemed out of place with her tomboy attitude, but it was a fast change of clothes. "Leah it must be hard being the only girl." She snarled at me and I just looked away.

The wolf pack was glaring daggers at me. "What's a leach doing here?" Jacob looked at him as if to tell him something and then the boy who asked looked at me. "So your Bella Swan? We all thought you were dead."

"Yeah, thanks for wanting to avenge me, but I fine now. Sorry for being on your land, its all Leah's fault." I said. Leah jumped at me and Paul graved her.

"You stupid leach! How is it my fault!?" She shrieked. I just stared at her.

"Well you were chasing me and cut off my options of where to run too." Leah tried to pull out of Paul's grasp. I got in a hunting crouch and everyone accept Leah stiffened. "If its a fight you want, flea bag, I'll give it to you." I hissed and showing off my pearly, white teeth.

Jacob barked something and one of the bigger males dragged Leah off somewhere. I stood strait and smoothed my hair.

"Jacob wants to know why your trying to fight with Leah." Paul said. I smiled.

"Its a girl thing. As the only female here, she feels more territorial. With me on her land, a "Leach", she wants to kill. Just giving her what she wants."

Paul crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just checking up on Charlie. I was planning on making it a yearly thing, but with Leah around that's not going to happen."

"Do you mind telling us which coven did this to you? Or telling us who stole you?" Another asked. My smile fainted.

"It wasn't the Cullens'. And I'm not telling you....I don't want you to hurt him." I said in a soft voice. Jacob growled something.

"Jake wants to know if its the guy your marrying." Paul sounded bewildered.

I sighed and looked at Jacob. A wolf sized horse with rusted fur. "For the last time Jake...I left this place on my own free will. Considering everything....and everyone." Jacob's face softened and he looked away. "I can't deal with you or Edward right now." I didn't care what I said right now.

I jumped to the top of the cliff and looked down at the wolf pack. "Thanks for not killing me. I'm grateful." With that I turned and ran back to the airport.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~After another long plane ride~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was back in Volterra. My home. The one true place where I felt like I belonged.

Then why do I feel like I left my heart in Forks. Seeing Charlie...seeing Jacob. It was all so confusing. Seeing Edward would be salt in my wounds.....if he was still alive.

When I reached the throne rooms I saw Aro and Caius talking over something. They stood when they saw me. I looked at Aro, he was surprised to see me back you'll fifteen hours after I left.

"Bella..." Before he could say anymore I jumped at him and caught him in a hug. I barred my face in his chest and black cloak. Aro's arms came around me and I heard Caius leave. Aro sat on his throne and pulled me on to his lap. I was crying dry tears.

"One of my old friends....he's a wolve now....he hates me...Aro he utterly hates me." Aro put his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"No one could ever hate you Bella." I just wanted to die!

"Do you know about Edward?" I asked, and he stiffened. "_Do you hate me_?"

"Marcus said the feelings were one sided. I hate Edward, but I don't hate you. You and your friend had a fight, I fight with Caius all the time and were still brothers."

I smiled and hugged him closer to me. "So what'd you do to him?" I asked.

"I did nothing. I just glared at him and talked to Carlisle." I was happy Aro didn't kill anyone, but I still needed to talk to Edward. "Although I was thinking about calling Jane on him and it seems fair."

I hit his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Do you want to go over wedding plans?" I asked.

"No. Heidi's been killing me with them. Can't we have a small wedding and send everyone home?" Aro whined.

I stood from the throne and put my hand on my hips. "Not if you want a honeymoon."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

QueenVamp- Sorry for the long wait. School started and my teachers are....yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

QueenVamp- I just want to say thank you Twilight-princess, you gave me a fantastic idea for this chapter in my writers block.

Insane Vampire- If you have no idea what she is saying re-read your comment.

* * *

I watched Bella retreat own the hall. With Demetri at my side I walked to the royal library where Marcus spent a great deal of his time.

"What do you think Mistress Isabella was talking about?" Felix whispered, still knowing I could hear.

"Don't know," Demetri said, out of a whisper. "But she said not to let Master kill anyone, this should be interesting." I ignored them and continued walking down the hall and into the library.

"Marcus, may I have a word?" I called trying to see which balcony he was on.

His dark head peered over the ledge of his own personal selection. He smirked and I jumped up to meet him. Of course, Demetri and Felix knew better than to follow, so they stayed on the first floor and browsed through the millions of books Marcus collected over the years.

Caius was there too, standing in the far corner of the balcony, red eyes flashing in my direction. Marcus sat at his favorite chair reading some book to heavy for even the strongest human. He smiled like he had a secret and I raised a dark brow.

"Brother, Isabella has left for Forks to 'check up on' things." I traced the Volturi crest on a dust covered book then looked up at him. "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" Marcus nodded and reached his hand out to me, like he had down many times before. Except this time I was a little worried, as to, what I'd find out about my fiancée and why she decided to take a small get away, days before our wedding.

I grabbed Marcus's hand and watched the images of Isabella and Edward flash before my mind. I saw what Marcus's gift had shown him and what young Edward thought of my bride. Then I saw Bella run out of the library and looking at a loss of words and I saw Edward chase after her.

_Foolish boy....._

I pulled my hand away and grabbed a fist full of my cape. It was a habit from my human days and I couldn't seem to rid myself of it.

I bared my teeth and growled at what I learned burned into my own memory. Marcus shut his book and set it on his chair as he stood. Caius stepped out of the shadows, his face a stone.

"Aro, we know how you feel. Protecting your mate is every vampire male's first priority, but you can't kill the young Cullen boy." Caius said. I was too angry to be shocked at his choice of words.

"Yes, brother, Isabella will be upset. She has feelings of friendship for this boy. Nothing more I can assure you." Marcus's face stayed tranquil, he studied the look on my face and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Peace Aro, be at peace."

I bit my tongue and looked up at my bothers. "I won't kill him...I'll dismember him." I jumped off the balcony. And unlike all of Bella's graceful landings, the floors crumbled under my feet. Demetri and Felix -my most virulent guards- looked surprised with my sudden jump.

A snarled ripped through my lips and I took off down the hall, Demetri at my heel. "You try to stop me; I'll burn you with Cullen." I hissed. He looked at me directly.

"Stopping you? Master, I'm with you. No one messes with my baby-sister." We stopped at the Cullen's door and Demetri broke it down, Carlisle and Esme where sitting on the couch, looking shocked.

"Where. Is. _Edward_?" Venom was dripping off his name, as it came out through my teeth.

Carlisle stood. "Why Aro?" He asked. Just then Demetri caught _his _scent and start running again, I followed.

By now Marcus and Caius had called more than half of the guard to stop our blood pursuit.

"Aro stop! You don't want to do this!" Carlisle called, once the story caught on to him.

"Carlisle, not even our friendship could stop me!" I yelled. Demetri and I jumped through a glass window and we saw Edward in the yard, looking sad. I snarled and started for him.

He heard my battle cry and got ready to run, but my guards poured in from either side of me and tackled Demetri to the ground. Then Marcus and Caius got me by my arms.

I tried to free myself. All the vampire guests made a wall to block Edward from my view, but my bloody gaze had his golden one.

_I know! I know what you love her! But she is mine Edward Cullen! She chose _me_! She belongs _to me! _I belong to her! _I yelled as loud as I could through my mind.

Edward's face was horror stricken. Carlisle stepped in to the picture and put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Aro, I am sorry for this. I truly am. But we cannot control who our mates are."

I didn't have to say anything know, Marcus did. "One can only have one mate! I will never love again after my beloved past! Carlisle what would you do if your Esme was killed?"

Carlisle's face went whiter than possible for a vampire. Suddenly most vampires seemed to be on my side

"Will you let me go?" Caius was about to protest, but I meet his eyes then I said it again. "Let. Me. Go. Caius." Sure enough his grip left my arms and I stood formally. I smoothed my coat and fixed my gaze on Edward's. I was a good foot taller than Edward, so I could glower down at him.

"If you so much a come near Bella, I _will _kill you despite everything." I growled. I know I made my point. I know I did, but I did the feel I should make it a lot_ clearer_. I snapped my fingers and Jane appeared from the cluster of dark cloaks.

"Yes, master?" She asked in her sing-song voice. I nodded towards Edward and she smirked. She never liked Edward so I knew she'd make this painful for him. Within seconds Edward was on the ground, withering in pain.

_Do not speak to her unless she speaks to you._

With my last message I walked back to the castle and Demetri followed.

"Keep an eye on him." I whispered. Demetri nodded.

"Will do."


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope I don't trip. _I thought wryly as I moved down the aisle toward Aro. Caius, Marcus and Demetri stood behind him, all dressed for a wedding.

Heidi, Gianna, Chelsea and Jane stood on my side of the altar all in dresses and holding a bouquet. All of them gave me an encouraging smile.

My mind started to linger back to what Heidi told me, apparently she has a princess's book of indicate and since I am to be Queen of vampires I must be graceful.

_God I am SO happy this is just the rehearsal wedding._

Aro and I have been going through the wedding plans know stop for the past three days. Sure the wedding was tomorrow and everyone was on high alert, but I'd like a little down time.

Too much to ask? Apparently yes.

_"We should have eloped." _Aro muttered to me before the morning charade had started. I'd nodded and replied. _"Well, I never did see Vegas."_ He'd laughed and Heidi snapped her fingers.

I reached for Aro's hand and then stood next to him at the altar. Heidi and Gianna started clapping.

"Okay everyone that was good! Let's that seven and pick this up after lunch." Gianna yelled. Everyone drained from the room and Heidi stayed behind. She took out her clip board and turned to me.

"Alright now for the finally details," I groaned and leaned against Aro's broad chest.

"Aro, make her stop. Please." I tilted my head and looked but at him. He kissed my forehead and then looked back at Heidi.

"Make it quick." I rolled my eyes. The man had too much patience. When we met I'd been only fourteen and a human. But five years later I was nineteen, he turned me and five years after that he plucked up the courage to ask me to marry him.

_Too much_ patience for my liking but I loved him all the same.

"Okay should Jane be the flower girl?"

"Yes."

"And Alec is the ring bearer?"

"Sure."

"Okay now the most important question of all. This is very important. It could mean life or death-"

"Heidi!" Aro and I both snapped.

"Hn, won't let me have my fun. Do we want the human or animal?"

"Both." I said grabbing Aro's arm and dragging him off. "See you after lunch!"

"But I-"

"Goodbye Heidi!" I slammed the large wooden door. Aro chuckled to himself. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me, Aro cradled my face and smiled.

"So how is my future Queen?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him. Aro pushed me against the wall. Then someone cleared their throat. I looked away from Aro's face and saw Alice.

Her pixie hair stood out every which way and if she was human she looked like she'd be blushing. "Oh sorry, Isabella can you come to our room later? Rosalie is demanding a beauty pageant and Heidi isn't going to be there."

I bit my lip and held Aro closer to me. "I don't know Alice. Aro and I wanted to be together tonight." Alice's upper lip curved.

"I thought the bride and groom weren't supposed to be together on the night before the wedding. It brings bad luck." Aro's hands ghosted over my hips.

"We'll take our chances." Aro said darkly. Alice's golden eyes held worry.

_Oh, Edward is going to be mad......he's listening in right now....._ I could hear Alice's scramble of thoughts.

Edward? So he _is _alive! I was beginning to wonder.

No, honestly.

"C'mon Bella, please!" Alice's whined making a baby voice.

"For awhile, but then I'm going back to my agenda." Alice sighed in relief.

"Thanks Isabella. This is going to be fun." She turned then quickly jogged back down the hallway.

"The girl and Edward have a plan, I can feel it." Aro moved away from me, but I clung to his arm.

"I didn't leave things right with Edward. I want him to understand, that I'm yours." Aro looked down at me. Red eyes gleamed and my amber eyes glowed like fire.

"Isabella...if you choose Edward over me...I'll understand." My eyes widened and then an involuntary growl escaped my lips. I pushed Aro away from me, hard, and then stared at him with a feral look on my face.

"Aro....Why would you even think that!?" I screamed knowing most vampires probably heard. His hand reached out to me, but I slapped it away. "No, Aro." My voice calmed a bit. "I am angry and I don't want to yell at you."

I walked down the hall, leaving my fiancé behind.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I looked around the crowded streets of Volturi city and smiled. It was gloomy out and I could walk freely.

The burgundy silk dress I was wearing earlier seemed okay to walk around town in and my cloak. But tourist kept thinking I was a movie star or part of some movie shooting. Well I could honestly say I liked the attention.

"Excuse me?" I turned to see who was talking and my eyes widened.

It was Renee.

She was the same as I had left her: all smiles, albino skin, red hair and blue eyes. I gawked and she smiled a little confused. "I heard there was a tour of the Vukuri castle. Are you a guide?"

"It's...Volturi. Renee what are you doing here?" My mother's head tilted.

"I came here to see the castle."

This so called "tour" was actually a way the Volturi got their food. And Renee was going to go in it? Oh, no.

"No!" I half-yelled, "Don't go there its horrible. You have to promise me you won't go in there!" She laughed.

"Oh, you sound just like my daughter, Bella. She was such a worry wart at times."

"Was?" I asked. Her laugh softened and she frowned.

"One night when my husband and I were fighting, Bella ran away. I guess we weren't seeing how this was affecting her. And then we heard that she was being bulled at school...I felt so horrible."

"W-what would you do...if you could see her again?" Renee looked up and smiled.

"First I'd ask her where she was. Then I'd hug and kiss her to death." I smiled.

"But...what if she wasn't the same? What if she was turned into something?" Renee got an odd look on her face and she smiled again.

"You're an strange one you are. You should be a writer-" I cut her off.

"But what if you saw her again and she was turned into something?" I grabbed her forearms and then quickly recoiled; my skin was still icy to the touch. She took a moment before answering.

"She'd still be my Bella."

"Renee," I said very business-like. Renee's eyes widened a bit. I thought about telling her, I did. "You're a good mother."

Renee smiled and I smiled back. "It was nice meeting you...?" She waited for my name.

"Marie. Marie Volturi."

"Yes, but I have to go now." I was about to protest, but she put a hand up. "I won't go to the Volturi castle, cross my heart."

"Okay," I nodded. "But seriously it's not a laughing matter and I'll know if you go in." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Bye mom." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked down the corridor towards the Cullen's room.

Alice hadn't given me an exact time, so I'd taken by best guess and came after following Renee around the market a little longer. From inside the room could faintly hear Rosalie and Alice talking, I knocked and it immediately everything went quiet and the door opened to reveal the ever so short vampire pixie. Alice's face was grave and she looked a little irritated.

"Hello Alicccccccceee!" She yanked me into the room and I stumbled back, then Rosalie lashed out and caught my arm.

I heard they got the same room every time they came to visit Volterra and I could see that Esme had been the one to decorate. Light wood floors, white couches, light blue curtains, large windows and four doors leading to four different bedrooms.

No other Cullen's in sight.

Rosalie had me stand up straight and fixed her blond hair and set her brown eyes on my face.

"We are going for a hunt and you," Rosalie stabbing a finger at me. "Are going to talk to my brother and set everything straight." I smacked Rosalie's hand away from my face and Rosalie's eyes widened a bit, but she said nothing. I could feel the anger radiating off her as a warning.

"I already knew that, _Rosalie_. Alice's thoughts were a little too loud so I could hear them. I want to talk to Edward as well."

I walked past the two and towards Edward's door. The sound of their hurried footsteps reached my ears before the slamming of the door did.

I bit my lip then I knocked on Edward's door.

The door opened and I first saw the open collared of Edward's black shirt against his marble white skin. I cranked my head upward and met his black hallow eyes burning holes into me.

Suddenly the curve hugging dress, felt too snug and my diamond necklace felt like it was digging into my skin. I kept my face a blank sheet of paper although I knew Edward could see through it.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked. Edward's gaze fixed on something inside the room.

"No...Not really. Thank you for stopping by Isabella." He was about to shut the door, but I stopped it with my hand.

"I think you do." I said my nails scratched the wood. Edward sighed and opened the door more.

I was greeted by a dark room with a black couch, a whole wall made up of CD's and records, a high definition stereo and a glossy black piano with E.C. carved into it.

I walked forward and sat on the couch. Edward closed the door behind me and leaned against the piano. I noted that it was the closest sitting place to the door.

"Edward..." I started. "A vampire can have only one soul mate and for me that is Aro. You'll have a soul mate too. You need to look more." I said my voice dripping with sympathy; Edward snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Says the girl who's been around what....twenty-four years?" My eyes narrowed and I hissed. "What does that even mean?" Edward continued. "A soul mate? Everyone in my family seems to know."

"It the person who is perfectly matched for you, someone you can tell things that no one knows. Someone you feel close to-" Edward cut me off. His face was shadowed and all I could see was the glittering coal black eyes.

"Aro...he's all those things to you?" I gave a slow, but sure, nod. Edward grunted.

"What?"

"Aro is the King of Vampires, right? He's going to live forever. He has already had one wife....you might not be the last." My eyes darkened and before I could even process it I was out of my chair, I'd crossed the floor to Edward and I smacked him across the face.

I swear I think his pale skin went a little red at that spot.

My words came out through my teeth, in a lethal hiss. "Good. Bye." Then I made my way to the door, but Edward stopped me. His arm circled my waist and he forced me to stand still.

"I'm just saying...and that circulates through the minds of most the vampires here." I struggled against his grip. "Isabella...you know you don't want that pressure of being a Queen. You want an easy life. But that's not going to happen, you're a vampire. You will live forever. A beautiful statue," his lips were closer to my ear now.

We had become friends so fast. Talking about the werewolves in Washington and teaching me how to hunt. We had so much in common, music wise. But when I heard he loved me, I'll admit it, I freaked out. Although I thought it was just a misunderstanding until he started chasing me.

"Isabella I'm telling you this as a friend-" I cut him off this time.

"That careful friendship we had built had been broke a long time ago." I hissed ripping from his grip I darted out door and slammed it behind me. I didn't stop there either, I continued walking. Out the room, not bothering to say anything to the Cullen's who were just coming in.

"Isabel-" Emmett was cut short by my pained face.

"Bella," Alice reached out to touch my shoulder, but I quick side stepped.

Then I continued down the hallway. Not looking at anyone. Any of the other vampires I saw, the guests, I glared and made them flatten themselves against the wall.

I didn't realize where I was going until I heard Demetri's voice.

"Bella?" He asked. I looked up to see my brother's red eyes and worried look. Then I threw my arms around his narrow waist and cried dry tears.

One of Demetri's large arms circled my shoulder than the other followed. He said no soothing words, but then again he knew when I was like this I didn't want to talk or hear anyone talk. I just wanted comfort and a hug.

"What's going on?" I heard Heidi whisper. Demetri hushed her and smoothed my hair.

"Mistress Isabella," Jane touched my elbow. It was her idea of a comforting gesture, but it helped.

After a few minutes and some almost-tears later, I realized I was in the game room with the other Volturi guards.

I was sandwiched on the couch by Demetri and Heidi. Jane sat on her knees in front of me and Alec stood behind me. Felix went to go get drinks and Gianna was sitting next to Jane.

"I had a fight with Edward." I muttered. I felt like hell even though I didn't make tears anymore, I was still made the noises. Which, I found out, equals the headache afterward.

"Oh, did he hurt you!?" Gianna asked. Heidi and Demetri stiffened.

_I will be that boy's death. _His mind screamed.

"No. He grabbed me, but that's it." Demetri sighed and slung his arm around my shoulder. Felix returned with a tray of glasses all full with a red liquid. He past one out to everyone and then stood on the side of the couch next to Demetri.

"We won't tell Aro if you don't want us too." Demetri said. Felix chocked on his drink and gasped.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not risking my skin for Cullen!" Before he could make a run for it Demetri's large arm grabbed Felix's neck and through him on the ground.

"Sit down! You putts," He growled. I giggled and everything seemed to lighten a bit with the squabble.

"Is there still going to be a wedding tomorrow?" Heidi asked. My face fell and I stared into the glass tracing the rim and kept my face hidden with my hair curtain.

"Does...everyone think Aro will leave me?" I whispered. "Edward read the minds of others and...That's all he ever hears."

"He's lying Mistress Isabella!" Jane cried. "I know Aro _almost_ as well as you do. He would never do that!" I smiled at Jane and a look of relief washed over her child-like features.

"There will be a wedding tomorrow." I said. "And I will be the Queen Vampire."


	9. Chapter 9

My stomach twisted. It seemed to do that a lot now. "I haven't slept in days!" Heidi yelled.

Currently all my bridesmaids were getting dressed in Heidi's room. Jane, Gianna and Chelsea have been ready since dawn this morning. Heidi -on the other hand- had been doing last minute arrangements and didn't want to snag the anti-vampire material of her dress.

The dresses were maroon, made of satin, and trailed behind them ever so slightly. Heidi and Gianna had accessorized them with ruby necklaces, earrings and black heels. The bridesmaid's hair was pulled up into a perfect twist. They all looked so beautiful.

I looked into the mirror of my make-up table and studied my face. No flaws what-so-ever. Heidi had expertly painted my lips ruby red and then brushed the pale red eyebrow on my eyelids. The red color embraced my amber eyes; making them look fiery and wild.

"Heidi we don't sleep." Jane said. She casually leaned over the make-up table and tucked a golden-brown curl behind her ear then batted her long eyelashes.

Immortality had been kind to the girl, giving her the beauty that could turn the heads of grown men that walked the same street as her. Forever young and innocent in appearance, but once you get to know her; you'd understand what being a child eternally could do to a fourteen year old.

"Mistress Isabella," Jane said. "If Eddie-boy tries something at the wedding, do I have permission to hurt him?" I looked up from my mirror and to her. She actually was going to ask permission for that?

"Of course you do." Heidi said smoothing her chestnut locks. "He messes up one tine-tiny little thing, I'm ripping his head off and through him into the burning flames of-"

"Heidi we don't have time for this. We have to get everything ready." I looked up in shock. Gianna had just stood up to Heidi. Man for a human she had guts!

She picked a brush off the table and started to work it through my wild hair until the soft curls looked presentable. "Thank you." I whispered. She giggled.

"Anytime Isabella," I smoothed the skirt of my slip then Heidi brought my wedding dress out of her closet. Jane and Chelsea gasped and Heidi smiled, proud of her work.

"It will go great with her eyes." Chelsea said, running her marble hands over the silk fabric.

"I know." Heidi said. She removed it from the hanger and motioned me over. I stepped into the dress as Heidi and Chelsea pulled it up my slim body and started to work on the corset ties. Heidi did a doubt take of my face, making sure everything was perfect.

Jane took a deep red ribbon from a dresser and brought in over. "This would look lovely." Chelsea plucked the ribbon from Jane and tied it around my neck. Then Heidi started to arrange my hair in a way that no one would notice it wasn't in any style.

"Alright Isabella," Gianna took my hand and Heidi put my foot into a heel. I was two inches taller now. I smiled down at Jane and her nose wrinkled.

"I'm too short." Heidi had had a dress specially made for Jane so she wouldn't look like a child wearing her mother's dress. It was tight over the curves she did have and made her look at least sixteen.

"Alright girls, one hundred and seventy-four days all comes down to these nine hours. Don't mess up or I'll end you." Heidi clapped her hands like she was cheerleader. Jane snorted. "I am serious, Janny."

"Alright alright, I'll play nice-nice." Jane giggled, grabbing her bouquet of red and white roses. They others grabbed theirs too. Then Heidi presented me with a larger bouquet with black, red, and white roses, tied together with a black ribbon. "Let's go."

The dark oak doors opened and Demetri, Felix, and the others showed themselves.

"Ready Isabella?" Alec asked. I smiled and turned to face him.

"As I'll ever be." He smirked and took Heidi's hand.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Demetri and Heidi walked into the ball room we were using for the wedding. Every other room was too dreary and dark for Heidi's standards.

All the other couples had walked in. Now it was time for me, Caius and Marcus to make our appearance. They both wore their usual cloaks and their face held small smiles.

It helped lighten my mood as I continued to worry about small things.

What if Edward did _something?_

What if the Cullen's _attack_ me?

Oh God, what if I _trip_.

"Isabella relax," Marcus commanded his monotonous toned voice calm me instantly. They each took a place on either side of me. I resisted the urge to bit my lip. The doors slowly opened and I saw the golden room Heidi had been hiding from me.

The floors were a polished pearl white. The walls were cream colored and held paintings of Caius, Marcus and Aro all together. Then there was one of me when I was human and another that was done when I was a vampire. Candles were lit on the walls in between the paintings and the small flames flickered and showered the room in a soft glow.

Elegant music started up and I caught sight of Alec playing the giant white piano in the corner of the room. Heidi must have changed his job last minute. Jane had laid out a perfect bed of flowers for me to walk on. The passionate red was so beautiful; it was a sham I had to walk across them.

Marcus and Caius escorted me down the long aisle. I glanced every now and then at the vampires in the crowd that were all smiling and dressed in their best.

The Cullen's were at the end of the aisle. Alice hugged Jasper's arm and Esme was holding Carlisle's hand. Edward was standing in the aisle across from them, his face grave and reckless.

_"Edward I swear if you try something__..."_ I heard Jane's strong minded thoughts drift through the air and Edward's face went from anger to shock as Jane continued with the painful torturers she'd put him through.

I smiled brightly and then my eyes met Aro's.

He wore his cloak off his shoulders and opened for people to see the dark black suit underneath. His hair was long, as always, and it looked like he didn't even try to do anything with it.

I broke away from Caius's and Marcus's protective standings and joined Aro's side in front of the alter, before I handed off my bouquet to Heidi. Aro didn't take his eyes off me and I didn't take my eyes off him.

Marcus's voice filled our ears. "We are gathered here today..." He's voice trailed off in my head and I looked in the deeps of Aro's red eyes.

"I do." Aro said. His strong voice didn't falter on the words. He slipped the marriage ring on my finger and the two small black stones fit with the red ones. Aro smoothed my hand with his and lightly tapped the ring with his thumb.

I heard my name in the mix of words and for a strange moment I forgot what to say. After a few second of the building suspense in the room; I could hear vampires wondering if I'd changed my mind, I could see it in Aro's eyes as well.

The fight we had, we had never said sorry to each other. We didn't have the time too. I smiled at Aro and removed my hand from his then took the sides of his face in my hands.

"Forever." I whispered. Then I brought his lips down to mine, Aro's arm circled my waist almost immediately.

I heard people applaud and Marcus bellow, "You may _now_ kiss the bride!".

When our kiss broke apart the crowd was still cheering and I kept our faces close together. I traced Aro's bottom lip.

"Did you think I was going to run off?" I giggled. Aro smiled.

"With a looker like you, you'd never know." I smiled and kissed him again, although our moment of bliss was cut short by the sound of Heidi getting everything together for the after party.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

I kicked off my heels and turned playfully back to Aro.

We were at one of many manor houses in Italy; this one in particular was next to a beach.

Aro had removed his cloak, jacket and shoes and was currently following me down the beach. I spun around in my powder white gown and walked gingerly across the cool earth. I looked like an angel moving across the dark sand, I knew it. I spun around again and kicked some water in Aro's direction. He dodged and smiled at me.

It was our honeymoon and I still couldn't believe I was now, Mrs. Aro Volturi, though I wouldn't take 'Volturi' as my surname and Aro didn't have a last name, so I guess I was forever Isabella Swan in a sense.

At the reception Edward avoid me every chance he got and an hour into it Alice told me he was getting a head start home and heading back to Forks. As far as I knew this was a year the Cullen's would never forget.

I heard a mix of Aro's thoughts; most in Italian, some I could understand, others I rather not say out loud. I giggled and gave him a wink.

"You have to catch me first." I laughed and moved for the dark ocean water. Aro fallowed me and grabbed my wrist, then pulled me into his embrace. I smiled and buried my face in his shirt.

"I win what's my prize?" I smiled and Aro did too.

We were married now. We'd be together forever. Living in Volterra, ruling over other vampires, being together as we always wanted to be. That sounded like the life for me and Aro agreed.

I wrapped my arms around Aro's neck and looked into his eyes again.

"Promise me one thing..."

"Anything."

"If we ever decided to renew our vows, please don't tell Heidi." Aro smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Well that's it! The end of Isabella Marie Swan Volturi!


End file.
